


So You Still Love Me After All...

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight fluff, Yelling, a bit of physical violence but nothing abusive at all, gay people being dumb gay people, rated T for mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: Yamato would constantly fear of events that impacted him, as much as would never show it. However, he still failed to realize that in the end, they would always turn out positive.This time with that smug Trigger leader, it was no exception.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	So You Still Love Me After All...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvnikida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvnikida/gifts).



The building was dimly lit from the pouring rain outside as Yamato stepped foot onto the floors. He looked up towards the elevator, slightly humming with its upwards movement, just before the signal was lit with a bright red.

He rushed into the elevator as quickly as he could, thankful that the building wasn’t initially packed to the brim, leaving him and his only self standing at the corner of the rustic elevator going towards the second floor.

Yamato swallowed heavily as his throat insisted to dry up every few seconds when his saliva wasn’t being gulped, and his slightly tan hands were turning sheet white as they gripped the railing lined against the three elevator walls.

His notorious arguments with Gaku the day before had escalated much further, and Yamato could vividly remember how red the pale man’s face was out of anger. That thought alone sent a chill down his spine, making him feel uneasy as he remembered that just after the elevator ride and few steps away, he’d be meeting that same face for a three-hour long photoshoot, which he feared greatly.

Obviously, there was no reason to be so scared of a _friend_ , right? Though, judging by the fact that said friend had dared to yell at him that he hates him, maybe a little fear was allowed.

Still, it didn’t change the fact that Yamato hated every moment that he thought of yesterday, how he managed to upset the one person he had a dying secret crush on; and as the elevator halted at the second floor and opened its steel doors, Yamato could slowly feel his chest burn as he took the steps towards their dressing room.

It was an even bigger sin to give them a room together.

Gaku was sure there ready to mock him once again, to repeat history in the most jarring way Yamato could imagine, that he did his best to hide any tears that dared make its way out of his tear ducts.

He eventually mustered up the courage to take his last steps forward through the brightly-lit, poster-filled hallway before arriving at the door.

A knock out of politeness would suffice, right? Surely he should do that instead of walking in without a warning. But what of the fact that he would piss off the other man more upon eye contact? What then? Yamato insisted to bottle his panic in, as hard as it could get.

He opted to outright open the door carefully, making minimal sound. Within about a foot long open, Yamato could peer out of the crack for a second to see Gaku sitting in front of the vanity, fondling with a little strip of his grey hair without any notice of another person’s presence.

The olive-haired man sucked in a breath, completely entering the room in less than a second.

Much to his dismay however, the other man turned his body around to face the latter with a point blank expression and a bit of shock.

Yamato eyed him breathlessly, inching closer into the center of the room as he shut the steel blue door behind him cautiously.

Usually, Yamato would think that he was overreacting in such moments, and in fact, he probably was. He could feel his throat dry up with every negative outlook on what the next few minutes would bring, and there was no way he was able to stop this.

Breaking Gaku’s heart was definitely what he least wanted. He’d rather rot in a grave alive than to upset his crush.

“Nikaido.”

Yamato looked up from the mention of his name. With a voice more airy than usual, Gaku stepped away from the vanity and approached closer to him. The megane flinched in response.

Gaku looked down at him for a while, for what felt like almost a century. His face was expressionless, but his eyes yelled of mixed emotions, most of which contained distraught.

However, he could barely purse his lips to speak before Yamato’s grassy green eyes began to cloud up with tears, urging themselves to stay put and not spill on his slightly tanned cheeks.

He could barely see from a blur of tears as Gaku’s face instantly turned to a slight rage, his hands violently gripping on Yamato’s shoulders.

“H-Hey, don’t cry!” He yelled.

Gaku was usually the type to get physical in response to anger or sadness; he had manhandled Tenn with full force multiple times, and even attempted to slap him over a heated discussion on how to crack an egg the right way. Needless to say, he never intended to hurt Tenn in the first place, he just wanted to knock some sense into the younger boy, emphasizing how it was compulsory to crack an egg on the counter rather than the bowl where the egg goes in.

However, on a much serious case like this moment, Yamato would never understand what Gaku’s intentions were, no matter how close they are. The shield around his heart mercilessly shattered as he allowed himself to continue lightly sobbing and shaking, letting his glasses get blotchy over his tears, and letting his true, weak self reveal to his own crush.

Gaku paused to look down at him, holding his breath in upon realizing what he had done.

The grey-haired man was quick to react in that moment, swallowing bitter-sounding apologies that wanted to escape his tongue. Instead, he opted to firmly embrace Yamato; one muscular arm slowly and diligently snaked around the other man’s waist, pulling him tightly into his chest, while his other hand rested on the other man’s head, burying it lightly into his shoulder.

Gaku had to admit, embracing a man so dearly wasn’t exactly his forte; he would much rather embrace a girl anyways. Or so, that’s what he thought. As Yamato slowly eased his trembling, the Trigger leader began to realize, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Frankly Yamato, a grown 22-year-old man wouldn’t be as vulnerable as his ideal woman, but as he smiled while carding through that soft, olive green hair, it may have been a fortune after all.

He stared at the clock that was in front of them above the door. It had been a painfully long minute until Yamato had fully calmed down and drew himself away from Gaku just a bit to look into his eyes. His fogged up, crooked glasses were cute, the latter thought.

He smiled with a soft tone. “Both of us were at fault. It’s okay.”

Yamato stares at him for a while, blinking a couple of times until he could clear his throat for a response.

“If you say so...” He quietly surrendered.

Gaku’s instant chuckle gradually became a lighthearted laugh, ruffling Yamato’s hair with his hand that never dared to leave his head. “You know, I’d have much rather done this with a woman.”

Yamato nudged his arm playfully, a sheepish smile growing on his face. “Like you’ve ever had a chance to begin with. Manager is quite a pesky lady~”

The grey-haired man grumbled in response. “If I was gunning for her then your cute idol group would’ve ganged up on me.”

For the first time in weeks, Yamato was finally able to genuinely laugh.

“Myself included, I won’t let you have a chance~”

Gaku laughed along in unison, creating a harmony of the sounds of joy within them.

He gave Yamato a few firm pats on his head, before checking at the same clock once again. A few more minutes have passed, and the hands were awfully close to matching with the time in which they were supposed to meet at the studio just a few rooms away from across the hall.

He fully let go of the Idolish7 leader, the same broad smile hasn’t left his face since.

“Enough playing around, I’ll blame you if we don’t arrive in about a minute or so.”

Yamato gave his chest a slight push, turning his back towards him to take his leave. “We’ll see about that!”

Gaku chuckled in response, following the other male. “Yeah, we will.”

—————

“Nikaido, got a minute?”

Haphazardly putting his mask on for disguise, Gaku sprinted about a few steps towards where Yamato began to make his way back home from outside of the building, with concrete slightly wet from the rain shower that had ended about half an hour before.

The olive-green-haired male paused to look behind him to see the taller man inching closer.

“You were definitely not the hottest during that shoot, if you were wondering.” Yamato smugly responded, causing Gaku’s mouth to open in protest along with a ticked off expression.

“It’s not that you asshole! Besides, I was definitely serving good looks.”

The other man chuckled, knocking Gaku’s left arm lightly. “I’m kidding, just spill it.”

The latter smiled softly. “My next location happens to be near your guys’ place, so I’m willing to walk you back.”

Yamato paused for a few seconds, eliciting a sound almost close to a mix of a choke and a swallow. He quickly pulled his mask further up, hiding any signs of his burning face that continued to grow hotter and brighter with a deep shade of red.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He responded, realizing that those three words, especially together, definitely did not save his guard.

His crush chuckled in response, giving a few firm pats on his right shoulder before taking off on his own, expecting Yamato to follow him shortly after.

The walk itself was quiet and calm, the polar opposite of how they’d always act, with competition and manliness. Neither on them has spoken many words amidst the tranquility, and they would only exchange a few shy glances towards each other, while quickly drawing their eyes away shortly after.

It felt too soon to end as well, and sooner or later, the pair of 22-year-olds unconsciously arrived near the Takanashi Productions building, where Yamato and the rest of his energetic and eccentric group mates resided in its affiliated dorms.

Yamato looked up, a hint of grief and disappointment glinted in his eyes and expression.

“Guess we’ve arrived.” Gaku spoke, breaking the silence. “That walk really didn’t last long...”

The Idolish7 leader only nodded his head, constantly looking back and forth between the building and Gaku’s pale yet stunning complexion, even under a mask.

Gaku didn’t dare to leave as well. Instead, he slowly inched himself closer to Yamato, gripping his shoulders tightly as he took the opportunity to examine his eyes, wide open, glistening brightly, and pupils dilated as to only have a thin band of green iris around it.

Slowly, he tugged down Yamato’s mask, leaning in to press his warm lips, coated with a basic cherry chapstick that he applied on earlier, onto Yamato’s pink, cold cheek.

His slightly puckered lips lingered for a while, as he felt other male stiffen and let out a quiet squeak, and his pulse getting more rapid.

Yamato felt as if the kiss lasted too short, as Gaku pulled away to gently smile at him.

“I’ll see you later, then.” He said, in a tone that was almost too _sexy_ for Yamato to register. As expected of the former number one desired embrace.

The Trigger leader giggled, quickly winking at Yamato as he parted away, waving his hand and looking back at him until he was no longer visible.

The megane looked out in shock, suddenly burying his tomato-red face into his hands with a groan.

He would definitely get his revenge on that asshole soon.


End file.
